Those Eyes
by Book of Fire
Summary: Love and hate are two sides of the same sword. So what happens when those that hate see the possibility of love?


This is just a short little piece from James' point of view and Lily's POV. It is just something small and sweet, I'm in the mood for fluff!

THOSE EYES

Shit.

I've known many girls. Some nice, some pretty, some naïve, some bitchy. But I've never known anyone like her. I've only just noticed it, like I'm seeing her in a new light. She no longer seems overly shy, annoyingly good, but kind and, I guess, beautiful. It sounds weird even when I'm thinking of it. Like Lily Evans. Me, the harshest guy in school? But I think I do.

Shit.

I didn't think it when I first saw her. I didn't notice her until she beat me. Charms, then DADA, then every other subject except Transfiguration. In first year that was. No, it wasn't then. Then I hated her, despised her. I didn't realize it in Fifth year, when I turned her hair fluro pink. She didn't even look up, just pointed her wand and all of a sudden I was in nothing but my boxers. I didn't realize it when Sirius pointed out that she was kind of hot, I scoffed and said no way. I only think I realize it now, just today, when I saw her first thing in the morning. She was the second one downstairs, on her way to her bathroom. She had this smile on her face, this dreamy half smile, the first I'd ever seen grace her features. Her hair was all tousled and her eyes had gone all blurry from sleep. I looked at her, and I couldn't move. She looked so stunning, so natural. I thought quickly and aimed a curse at her, which she retaliated, but I couldn't believe that I was thinking this way of Lily Evans, my arch enemy. The one who I'd despised for so long, why was I seeing her like this?

Shit.

And all I wonder now is what do I do? How do I tell her? Should I tell her? Should I tell my friends? All my school years I've prided myself on hurting girls' feelings, I've never been scared of one in my life. But now, I've met her. She is the only girl I know who is smart, funny and, I guess, my equal in a lot of things. I remember when she first joined the Quidditch team. She tried for beater, along with Sirius and Peter. She's so good on a broom, it blew me away. She got Beater, along with Sirius. I got Seeker, Remus got Keeper. The first match that weasel Malfoy tried to knock her off her broom, she hit him with both of the balls, one hitting his head, the other hitting his crotch. Every male on the pitch that day went 'ooohhh'. We won the game. She was the first girl on the Quidditch team in, I think, half a century. What was it about her?

Shit.

I mean, there are the outside things. Her hair in waist length, thick, and the most vibrant shade of red you ever saw. Her smile, I've only seen it once, it lights up her whole face, making it seem to sparkle and shine. Her body, wow, what can I say? She's tiny, slim, but she's got the most amazing curves, for someone so small. What is it about her? Her intelligence? She's so smart; I guess we've made a game of seeing who can come top of the year. I only thought about it when I overheard Remus taking bets on who would win.

What is it about her?

Shit.

I've tried again and again. Is it her hair, her face, her body? I look over to her; she's sitting, reading, cuddled up in a chair by the fire on the other side of the common room, alone. She looks up from her book, looks to me and then I know what it is.

Her eyes. Her stunning eyes. Huge, green, sparkling, emerald, kind, jade, gentle, worried, frightened, quiet, powerful, it's all there in her eyes. And I realize that it's true, a person's eyes are a window to their soul. Hers are to stunning gems, set in her small, pointed face. I'm a total goner, just looking into her eyes.

Shit.

Shit.

I've seen a lot of guys. Some hot, some smart, some funny, some ugly, some weird. They've never wanted to go out with me, who would, they don't know I exist, but I watch them. And I don't know what to say about this one. What is there to say, how do I describe him? I know he doesn't like me, who would, but I can still have my secret dreams. I glance from my book over to him. He's slouched on the couch, long legs flung out in front of him, hair tousled from a wrestle with Sirius earlier. He looks casual, laid back, cool…gorgeous.

Shit.

I never, ever in my whole life thought I'd have fuzzy feelings towards him of all people. James Potter, heartbreaker extraordinaire, self proclaimed sex god. I never, ever thought of him as anything but a big annoying thorn in my side. Shows how wrong I was. He moves slightly, arms muscles shifting under his white singlet. I know, I know, I sound like something out of a Danielle Steel novel, but it's what I see.

Shit.

I don't think I thought of him that way in first year. He was so smug and arrogant, so on top of everything. I just slunk in the background, to shy to say anything. But when he decided to prank me in fifth year, I had to react. I never thought of him this way, even when I saw him in nothing but his boxers, a stunning sight in itself. He was pissed. We've been at each others throat ever since. I didn't think of him that way when I turned the showers in the boys' bathrooms to ice, I don't think anyone suspected me except him. I think I only realized it this morning. I walked down from the stairs, smiling. I had had a really good dream, with a guy in it, but I couldn't remember his face. I looked at the bottom of the stairs and there he was, in nothing but a pair of baggy jeans that were ten sizes to big. And when I saw his face I realized it had been him. He looked at me and, well, he kind of froze. He must've been dozing or something; he snapped to life and turned my hair blue and my fingers orange. I made him grow fish on his face but my heart wasn't really in it.

Shit.

I'm sitting in a chair now, by the fire, looking at him through hooded eyelids so he thinks I'm reading if he notices me at all.

Now that I think about it, I was kind of blind not to see it. He's something different, almost, special. I am trying hard to think about what it is that makes him so amazing. I glance at him again. Well, I finally realize why all the girls want him. Very tall, well muscled but lean, sharp facial features, high cheekbones, grin that's gotten him out of detentions and sometimes into them, tousled black hair which is never neat. All in all, one hot guy. But there's something more, what is it?

Shit.

I look over to him again and realize what it is. His eyes. They're dark, I think they're black, but there's something about them. The color is one which can be cold, harsh, cruel, but then, every now and then, they go warm, gentle, protective. I never thought about it before, but that's what it is. I continue to read my book. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I feel someone watching me. I look up across the room, he's staring at me, I quickly put my head down, but still feel his I eyes on me. Those eyes that are like cool pools of black. There I go; poetic notions and all.

Shit.

A/N Should I keep going? Is this a little too romantic? Is this crap? Why yes, I do believe it is! I'm sorry, I was just in the mood for a little romance, this fulfilled my quota, so far…MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
